User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop feat logu
Before we get into this: I must note: After Pai's Vaporization feat, the Cardinal System has updated itself to record how much damage the attack would do, if not for the fact that the very millimeter dictating the very bottom of the floor triggered as an immortal object in order to not have a multitude of floors get nuked. When I say a value that's bigger then the floor allows, this is what I'm referring to. Or more properly, Mark is referring to. =AP Feats= Illfang learns the utility of projectile Gergies "Illfang charges a new Sword Skill... but it's not the same Sword Skill as the rest. It jumps up to the walls... and starts to dash all across it. It's getting faster, until--'' ''Gergy sees a blur coming straight towards him! Struggling to track it's movements, Gergy raises his sword ''--But it was of no use, as Gergy was already struck the moment he thought of raising his blade.'' SLASH The Sword Skill automatically does critical damage. Gergy: GLAAAWWWWW Gergy takes 56 damage from the blow! CRASH! He's blasted against the wall, causing a huge crater." Mark, the GM, says it's 30 Feet wide and 5 Feet Deep. Though I guess Ed already calced this, so Edit: Buuuut Ed did it wrong. He forgot to convert Feet Cubed to centimeters cubed. .... and forgot how to cylinder Since Mark says Violent Frag is the one that actually happened, Ed only calced that. pi x 15 x 5 = 3534.2917352885173933 cubic feet which is 100079996.87953841686 cubic cm It's 6905519784.68815076334 joules for v. frag, 1.6 tons of TNT, Building level+ Scales to Floor 1 to 2 bois A really big tree also learns of it's utility So an Elder Treant messes Gergy the hecc up. Mark says it's 60 ft in diameter, 50 ft in depth. I already did this, but I'll copypaste. 60 Feet= 1828.8 CM 50 Feet = 1524 CM 1828.8x1524= 2787091.2 Cm for our area. Fragmentation is 2787091.2*8 = 22296729.6 Joules, 0.00532904627151 Tons, Room level. Violent Fragmentation is 2787091.2*69 = 192309292.8 Joules, 0.04596302409177 Tons, Room level. Pulverization is 2787091.2*214.35 = 597412998.72 Joules, 0.14278513353728 Tons, Room level+ Edit: Ed found out I did this wrong. Turns out just analizing someone's formula with numbers popping up seemly out of nowhere without asking the person who did it how to do it is not very accurate. Here's the corrected version: pi x 914^2 x 1524 = 3999698279.1319675422518374 cubic centimeters 65 tons of TNT for V. frag, City Block level+ Anyways, scales to dudes with attack mods of around 6 A Dark Elf Commander from floor 3 gets really passionate about Waifus "The commander suddenly unleashes a bright light and dashes towards Gergy! The speed is comparable to that of a bullet! Gergy is too slow for the attack, and is knocked back into multiple tents, then through the wall, then into the mountain in the back, creating a large crater!" Mark says it's 100 Feet in Diameter and a Hundred feet deep. Pi times 50 squared times 100 is 785,398.163397448. That many cubic feet is 22239999306.5 Cubic Centimeters Times 69 is 1534559952148.5 Joules, 366.768631010635 Tons of TnT, Multi City Block level. Scales to people with attacks mods of around 10, as, when they did this feat, Elf Commanders had 100 weapon skill. Gergy S M I T E S some fools "Gergy charges a sword skill... But not a normal one. You can feel a dense and heavy power behind it. Gergy aims at the already slight opening, and swings at whichever is closest and standing in the way The Fallen Elf smirks and gets out of the way-! ...But becomes too cocky, and trips! It hits with the force of 8 Blows in a single attack, and sends shockwaves everywhere SMITE The entire floor shakes, and a giant crater is suddenly formed where the Fallen Elf used to be! It looked like he was completely one shotted. Mark says that the shaking was worth 5 on here Inputting that gives us 1.995262e+12 Joules, 476.9 Tons of TNT, Multi City Block level This was the first activation before it was upgraded to have more and more hit value. Edit Turns out the Alabama Calculator isn't specialized for when you actually have the distance being given. Ed used a Meteor calculator, and then fiddled about until he got something that was Class 5 on the Mercalli scale, then divided the result by 10,000 to get the actual earthquake BOWER, resulting in this. So, 1.350463e+12 Joules, 323 Tons, Multi City Block level And in total irony it's lower then his base attack power good job everyone Edit doubleu Apparently there's a proper way to actually do this (Magnitude at distance)+0.0238*r = Richter Magnitude of Earthquake, with R being in KM and representing distance from epicenter So, (5)+0.0238×5 = 5.119 And then, you put that into 10^(1.5*(Richter Magnitude)+4.8) to get joules So 10^(1.5*(5.119)+4.8) equals... 3009539168873.2 Joules, 719.297124491682 Tons, Multi City Block Level+ Amped up Fallen Elf General Thoticu- I mean Kysala does a floor shake too "Veins suddenly popped in the General's head. General Kysala: YOU MERE MORTAL. TRYING TO FACE GODS LIKE US?! She dashes in and attempts to cleave Zeke in two! Claire: Hey, switch!! Claire yelled out loud! Phase: //he switched out// CLANG! The shockwave shook the entire floor! So yeah Same method as before, but Mark says it's a class 6, so the numbers end up getting.... 2.9e+13 Joules, 6.9361396795 Kilotons, Town level Only really scales to Claire's dura though, since it was going to One-shot Zeke. However.... Edit However Claire's dura may or may not be slightly better Also of course this will make the Fallen Elf commanders a bit better when amped (6)+0.0238×5 is 6.119 Put it in with the joulecount thingy and it's 95169984811294 Joules, 22.7461722780340 Kilotons, Town level Done on a critical hit, so normal attacks would be 47584992405647 Joules, 11.3730861390169 Kilotons, Town level Local Succubus makes a very big crater "Zeke doesn't notice the attack coming from behind. SLASH! The attack blew a giant hole in the ground. Her power is comparable-- no, even stronger than that of the Fallen Elf Generals when they did not have the keys on hand." Mark says it was 1KM Deep and has a 2 KM Radius, or, 3280.84 feet deep and has a 6561.68 Feet Radius. π×3280.84^2×6561.68 = 221888616373.706 Cubic Feet That's 6283185910365371 Cubic Centimeters. 6283185910365371 x 69 is 433539827815210599 Joules, 103.692855253578 Megatons, Mountain Level forking SAO After I calced this feat Mark says he's going to fix this crap in the Novelization he's also going to make. That's how you truely know something has gone too far. Edit .... Except I kinda realized it's awful hard to make a 1 KM deep crater in .5 KM Thick land. So, brought this up to Mark, and the new depth is .3 KM. Also I got the formula backwards last time. π×6561.68^2×984.252 133133169824.224 Cubic Feet 3769911546219234 Cubic Centimeters X69 for Violent Frag.... 260123896689127146 Joules, 62.2157131521471 Megatons, City level+ Well heckery deckery Edit (Because Dirt isn't stone) As of this thread, we need to treat wiping out a ton of dirt as actual dirt. Also, the above method of converting to feet is really wierd. 2 KM is 200,000 centimeters, and .3 KM is 30000 centimeters. So, π×200,000^2×30000 is 3.769911184307E15 centimeters cubed Now, compressive strength goes from 0.4 to 1 J/CC. So, they'll be high and low ends. .4 and 1 times 3.769911184307E15 is.... Low End: 1507964473722800 Joules, 360.412159111567 Kilotons, Large Town level High End: 3.769911184307E15 Joules, 901.030397779099 Kilotons, Large Town level+ Scales to anyone with around a 18 Weapon Skill Modifier A FOOLISH SAMURAI WARRIOR WIELDING SPECIAL LOOT STEPS FORTH TO SHAKE A FLOOR "The boss dashes towards all of the tanks, activating... Active Judgement Cut End Then... CROSS All of the tanks are effortlessly sliced out of the way... and... ...Completely severed in half. Player: MY.... MY LEGS! WHERE ARE MY LEGS?! All of the tanks who don't have high Durability are completely severed in half! Claire was send through the boss door entirely, destroying it and being sent through multiple walls until creating a giant crater outside of the boss room! The entire floor shakes even more violently than ever before! Everyone felt it!" Mark says this was an accurate description: "Multistory wall-bearing buildings will collapse. Wood frame buildings will almost completely collapse. Multistory steel-framed office-type buildings will suffer extreme frame distortion, incipient collapse. Highway truss bridges will collapse. Highway girder bridges will collapse. Glass windows may shatter. Glass windows will shatter. Cars and trucks will be largely displaced and grossly distorted and will require rebuilding before use. Up to 90 percent of trees blown down; remainder stripped of branches and leaves." So, I messed around with the calculator, and bip Divide by 10,000 and it's.... 3.06 x 10^15 Joules, 731.882324803 Kilotons, Large Town level+ And for fun, Kirito doing the same thing. "Kirito's the last one to go! He yells out as he unsheathes his second blade! SKILL CONNECT! Horizontal Square... and...! FINAL BURST! Kirito's blade slices clean through the middle of the Lord, completely severing him in half! The attack shook the entire floor as the Lord did before...! ...And thus.... Kagachi's Health reaches 0." .... Still disappointing. Edit Now, I believe the above was a Class 8 or 9, it doesn't list it on the thing. Let's use both for low and high ends. (8)+0.0238×5 is 8.119, and (9)+0.0238×5 is 9.119 10^(1.5*(8.119)+4.8) and 10^(1.5*(9.119)+4.8) are Low End: 9.516998481129E16 Joules, 22.7461722780340 Megatons, City level High End: 3.009539168873E18 Joules, 719.297124491682 Megatons, Mountain level+ This was with Active Judgement Cut End, a 10 hit skill. And, Kirito pulled his end with Final Burst, a 12 hit skill. So, dividing accordingly Kagachi Low End: 9.516998481129E15 Joules, 2.27461722780340 Megatons, Small City level High End: 3.009539168873E17 Joules, 71.9297124491682 Megatons, City level+ Kirito Low End: 7930832067607500 Joules, 1.89551435650274 Megatons, Small City level High End: 2.507949307394E17 Joules, 59.9414270409695 Megatons, City level+ The latter scales to anyone with an attack mod of around 50. Pai vaporizes an entire forking city The beast raises both its front feet in an attempt to squish Gergy and Kai... however.... ...They start to hear noise from the middle of the Players. ...However it's not from one of the Players... but someone atop them. Pai: No, no, no, no, no.... Pai was huddled in the ball position while floating for a while now. A dark aura is surrounding him. Pai: Don't.... please...... Pai: Nobody..... DON'T DIE!!!!!! Suddenly Pai lets out a blood curdling scream! The dark aura starts to surround Pai and turn into a massive energy ball, rapidly growing bigger! Kirito: BRACE!! However it's too late, as it encompasses '''everything.' ''The Shade The Players The Citzens The Environment Then.. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!! .. The Dust Settles ..The Players.. lost no Health They get back up Lind: What the... Kai: What... just happened...? Asuna: W-What...?! Asuna looks around Everyone else starts to look around as well. ...The entire town... and the surrounding area... ...It's all now just one giant crater. ...With Pai in the middle. Mark says it's a 5 KM Hemisphere crater, and the destruction level was Vaporization. Ed took care of this, so I stole his math. (2 / 3) x (pi)*2500^3 = 32724923474.8936795673192019 cubic meters 32724923474893679.5673192019 cubic cm Considering that this destruction was mostly just blowing away the soil instead of nuking the city they were in, Ed had to figure out j/cc for it. 45% of dirt is stone, 25% is water, 5% is leaves and the rest is miscellaneous junk. The latter won't be calced, but the former... so 45% of 32724923474.8936795673192019 is 14726215563.7 Vaporization is times 25700 so 1.47262155637e+16*25700 = 3.7846373998709e20 joules or 90 gigatons As per water, it's 8.1812309e+15 cubic cm, and thereby exactly that in grams. The boiling point of water is 100 degrees Celsius, and it's heat capacity is 4186 8.1812309e12 x 100 x 4186 = 818 megatons Put that together, and it's at least 90.818 Gigatons, extremely above baseline Island level+ Now, don't worry, we won't have to deal with 6-C+ Kirito. Not today.... For you see, this particular attack amps Pai's Magic Skill massively for 1 attack, and doesn't scale to any Clearers. =Speed Feats= Okami dodges stuff from centimeters or something http://prntscr.com/k1bk9e I'm not in the mood for uploading the picture. Ed already did the calc "gonna assume she moved her shoulder length for 18 years old it's 35 cm she's 16 but close enough she moved 0.35 m it was centimeters from her face gonna assume 5 cm then 2 cm for a highball Assuming Sensei moves at Peak Human speeds (9.8 M/S) that nets us a timeframe of 0.0051020408163265 seconds inputting everything else gives me 68 m/s, Subsonic 171.500000000001029 m/s or literally exactly baseline Subsonic+ Assuming Sensei moves at Subsonic speeds (Because he moves in blurs) That nets us a timeframe of 0.0005830903790087 seconds 600.250000000047719875 m/s, mach 1.7, Supersonic Low-End is 240.09999999999438166 m/s or Subsonic+" Scales to Floor 2 players Gergy blocks from centimeters "...Suddenly that point turned from yellow... to red. A blade suddenly pierces through the picture and straight towards Gergy's skull! He blocks the blade Gergy reacts to a blade literally centimeters from his face." Mark approved of the highest end that Ed used, assuming it was Supersonic like most other attacks in the game. 0.04/375 = 0.0001066666666667 seconds 2.1362830044410594/0.0001066666666667 = 20028 m/s or Mach 58, High Hypersonic+ Edit Well you see averages are BS and so Ed recalced it with my height and arm length. pi*(0.6858+1.98) x 0.25 = 2.09371442 meters 2.09371442/0.0001066666666667 = Mach 57.2, High Hypersonic+ A whole .8 of a Mach but accuracy matters. Scales to anyone with an around 14 Weapon Skill Mod Edit Actually, the previous calc assumes he only moved 90 degrees, meanwhile he had to lift his hand from his sides to his blade, draw the blade, then put the blade infront of him. IE, he had to make a 180 degree movement followed by a 90 degree movement for a total of about 270. Also, I should probably make a version with a bit more elaboration on the math For movement in a circle, it's 2 times pi times length of what's being moved times (degrees moved/360). In this case, we'll use it twice, once for gergy moving to draw the blade, then swinging the blade. For drawing, it's 2 times pi times 0.6858 times .5, 2.15450424184 meters. For swinging, it's pi times 0.6858 plus 1.98 (the offical length of the Gladius Antiquos Dryadalum) times .25, 4.18742884 meters, which totals at Gergy moving 6.34193308184 meters. Now, the attack was a few centimeters away, and went at Supersonic speeds. Something going at Mach 2 would take 0.00004373177 seconds to cross 3 centimeters. So, 6.34193308184 divided by 0.00004373177 is.... 145018.897745 meters per second, Mach 422.79562024781, Massively Hypersonic Gergy goes Sanic leap so Kai and Sage go sanicer speed "Gergy: Let's make it a race. Just like with the Floor 3 campaign. Sage: Heh. You're on! SANIC LEAP that is legit what I typed by the way Kai: I won't lose then! Sage '''dashes' forward!'' Kai also dashes past Gergy! Sage and Kai finally finish racing. Gergy leaps in and slides on the ground until he comes to a halt" Dunno where I should have ended that quote or began it, but eh. Basically, they have a race to this city they're going to 8 KM away. They get there in one second. All of this is right from Mark's mouth, so... That's 8000 meters, Sound goes at 343 Meters per second, 8000 divided by 343 is 23.3236151603498 seconds, them getting there in 1 makes them Mach 23.3236151603498, Hypersonic+ Scales to anyone with an around 24 Agi as per movement speed, scales to anyone with a 24 Mod as per range and Sonic Leap speed =Lifting Strength Feats= Get yourself a man who can hold up a well over a thousand kilogram chunk of a roof so you don't get flattened ...He doesn't feel it, since it was so small, but there was an extremely light string he just pulled as he walked. ...Then everyone felt a tremor. Sage: What's happening? Sachi: Uhh... guys...! Sachi's looking up. One by one, everyone looks up as well. ...The ceiling's cracking. ....Then it '''breaks.' ''Gergy holds up the ceiling for everyone A large chunk of the ceiling '''crashes' into him.'' ...However the rest are still falling. The ceiling piece he got was still enough for everyone to stay under it however as everything else was collapsing. '' ''Gergy struggles under the weight, but it's not too bad. Especially with the advanced body control of Martial Arts. Okay, so, to calculate this, I used the standard width and height of an average hallway, and a length of how long Gergy could stretch his arms to catch the thing. Mark was okay with this. This results in 121.92×304.8×137.16 = 5097032.38656 CM Cubed, using Google for Height and Width, and the previously mentioned Centimeter bladeblock for reference. So, Lapis, what the roof was made out of, is 2.4 to 2.9 grams according to this. Mark said it was okay to take the median of 2.65. So, 2.65 times 5097032.38656 is.... 13507135.824384 Grams, 13507.135824384 Kilograms, Class 25 A semi casual feat that scales to anyone with around a 24 Strength mod one way or another. Note that people who get to 24 strength via Martial Arts will find themselves in the dust as per combat applicability. Luckily, none of our profiles thus far do that. Then again there are going to be a fork ton more that I'll need to make another calc for in the future, but, that's the future. Gergy literally Final Fantasy style suplexes a Cow "Gergy grabs the Cow from behind as it's distracted mauling Kai HE JUMPS INTO THE AIR AND SUPLEXES BESSIE INTO THE EARTH" This is the feat. The title is in no way exaggerated. So, when I asked Mark about the details for this Calc, he said "I dunno" then I said "how about 10 meters and a second" and he's like "okay" So, this'll be an FMA calc mostly... Though for funsies I guess I could throw on KE. That's an afternote. So, two things are present here, the weight of a Cow, and the weight of a Gergy. The former, according to the Almighty God Google, is 725.7478 Kilograms. The latter, according to me stepping on a scale like a year ago, is 54.4311 Kilograms. The combined weight is 780.1789 Kilograms. With 10 m/s, put that in FMA and it's... 78017.89 Newtons, 7952.89398572884 Kilograms of force, Class 10 Scales to anyone with 5 Strength mod or Higher, so, basically anyone worth a profile. Asterius is a large lad All of these feats before forget about one thing: Absolute sizability. All of the bosses are pretty big, and they aren't overwhelmingly stronger then the players (Heck, Gergy once outright shoves back the spider queen at one point in the elf war) Asterius however, is unique, in the sense he has a specific statement of how big he is. It's 5 turn ranges up his head. You'd be right, in the era of when Mark was fun when he didn't make sense. But, as of now, Turn ranges are 5 meters, meaning Asterius would be 25 meters tall. Square Cube law is ((size 2/size 1)^3)*(mass of size 1) Asterius is mostly humanoid, discounting horns and other stuff, though he looks a bit underweight. I'll assume that the mass of our hypothetical size 1 would be 45.3592 Kilograms accordingly, 100 pounds, which is pretty scrawny for the average height of 5'8, 1.78 meters. So, ((25/1.78)^3)*45.3592 gets a mass of.... 125668.203141 Kilograms, Class K Asterius is only the Floor 2 boss, with a strength mod of only 6, so everyone would vastly scale up from this. Far from an outlier considering there are plenty of big bosses and other stuff, so, that's cool. Of course, Asterius is also particularly gigantic among bosses, as I found out upon looking up the other guys like Fuscus or Nerius, but this still shouldn't be inconsistent with the feats we have. =Results= AP Illfang does stuff: 6905519784.68815076334 joules, 1.6 tons of TNT, Building level+ Tree is mean 271765000000 Joules, 65 tons of TNT, City Block level+ Waifu power is strong 1534559952148.5 Joules, 366.768631010635 Tons of TnT, Multi City Block level. Gergy's maximum... Ish, BOWER 3009539168873.2 Joules, 719.297124491682 Tons, Multi City Block Level+ An Amped thot does stuff 47584992405647 Joules, 11.3730861390169 Kilotons, Town level Bigger Thots mean Bigger Values Low End: 1507964473722800 Joules, 360.412159111567 Kilotons, Large Town level High End: 3.769911184307E15 Joules, 901.030397779099 Kilotons, Large Town level+ FOOLISH SAMURAI WARRIOR Low End: 9.516998481129E16 Joules, 22.7461722780340 Megatons, City level High End: 3.009539168873E18 Joules, 719.297124491682 Megatons, Mountain level+ Pai nukes stuff 90.818 Gigatons, Island level+ Speed Okami is fast I guess I'll only post the one Mark actually approved, which is Mach 1.7, Supersonic Centimeter bladeblock 145018.897745 meters per second, Mach 422.79562024781, Massively Hypersonic G O T T A G O F A S T 23.3236151603498, Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength Roof Holding 13507135.824384 Grams, 13507.135824384 Kilograms, Class 25 Cow Suplexing 78017.89 Newtons, 7952.89398572884 Kilograms of force, Class 10 Asterius' absolute unitness 125668.203141 Kilograms, Class K Category:Blog posts Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG